


Light in the Darkness

by torestoreamends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fill in Scene, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Malfoy Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends
Summary: Draco seems to know more than anyone else about what went on in the Voldemort timeline, so this is a fill in scene in which Scorpius talks a bit about his experiences and airs a grievance or two. It takes place immediately after Act Three, Scene Ten (the scene in McGonagall's office).





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I noticed Scorpius and Draco only really have one scene together and it takes place in an alternate reality I've been pretty sad, but also amazed by how well Anthony and Alex build their relationship with very little to go on. But that lack of scenes does make me quite glad I wrote his extra. 
> 
> Beta'd by brief_and_dreamy.

“You were reckless beyond belief. I still cannot believe you would risk so much, all because Albus Severus Potter told you to." 

Draco’s voice echoes through the corridor, his hand is painfully tight on Scorpius’s shoulder. Scorpius is being dragged along and he doesn’t have the energy or the strength to pull himself free.

"I thought you said you were going to let the school punish me,” he mumbles.

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I can’t tell you exactly how foolish you’ve been.”

Suddenly the grip on his shoulder releases and he finds himself stumbling across the corridor. He grabs at the wall to hold himself up and turns to face his dad. 

“I don’t need you to tell me,” he says. “I already know. I know what I did and I know it was stupid and I was there.” His fingertips press against the cold, hard stone as it all comes flooding back for a second time. The darkness, and everything that was lost in it. “I was there, and you weren’t, and I can tell you it was completely and categorically awful. A-a world where Voldemort is in power is not a good one." 

Draco leans against the wall and folds his arms, gazing somewhere beyond the stonework by Scorpius’s left shoulder. "He lived in our home, years before you were born. He held court in our dining room.” Draco looks up at Scorpius. “All those parts of the house you were forbidden from entering, that was where he tortured people, murdered people. I know how it is to have your whole world revolve around Lord Voldemort. Everyone you meet, everyone you fear, everyone you hate dictated by him. To know every second of every day that if you fail him you kill not just yourself but your whole family too. No. It is not a good place and I’m sorry you had to experience it. I’m also angry that you had a part in bringing it back.”

“We didn’t know Cedric would be so important,” Scorpius says quietly, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear. “We thought it was just about saving a boy who was unfairly murdered. We-we thought bringing him back would make people happy, make his father happy. I think Albus thought anyone with a father as loving as that should be able to experience it, should be able to be reunited, and live a long and happy life. I-I think Albus wishes his dad loved him like that.”

“Don’t we all,” Draco says quietly. For a moment they stand in silence, then Draco walks across to Scorpius, stopping a foot away and looking down at him. “Scorpius… We can’t bring back the people who leave us. We shouldn’t. Throughout this whole Time-Turner business I’ve been thinking…”

Scorpius looks up at him. “About going back for mum. I’ve been thinking about it too.”

“But we can’t, Scorpius. We respect life, and that means we respect death too, even if it is the death of someone we loved very dearly.”

“You were Head of Magical Law Enforcement,” Scorpius says, looking away from him. “In a world where people were killing Muggle-borns for fun. And I was torturing them in the dungeons. We both had blood on our hands.”

Draco sighs softly and gazes out of the window to the black grounds beyond. “The darkness is not good for the Malfoys.”

“It was better for me though,” Scorpius says. He pulls the cuffs of his sweater over his hands and glances up. “I was popular. People liked me. Girls liked me. It was worse in every other way, but it was better for me so I still wanted it." 

"We are not predisposed to be good people,” his dad says softly, meeting his eyes. “It is harder for us than for other people.”

“I’m not sure mum would have believed that." 

"Your mother…” His dad takes a breath, steeling himself. “She brought out the best in me. Without her it is exceptionally difficult." 

Scorpius looks up and meets his eyes. "In the other world you said she was your light in the darkness.”

“Yes. I think that may very well be true in this world too.” Draco holds his gaze for a moment then looks away. “Shall we get going? It’s very late and you must be tired from your adventures.”

“Wait,” Scorpius says, pushing himself upright on the wall. “I’m not finished yet.”

Draco turns back to him and folds his arms. “Haven’t you said enough already?" 

"No. No I haven’t.” Scorpius stands up a little straighter, holding his head high the way he did in that other world where he was braver, and stronger, and a far more terrible person. "I-I wanted to tell you that you were still disappointed in me, in the other world. I was the leader you always said you wanted me to be, but it still wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough like mum. So I can’t win, can I? Here I’m not enough like you, not enough the Malfoy heir you always wanted. There I’m too much like you, and you were so amazed to find anything of her in me at all.”

He takes a bold step forward and looks right up into his dad’s face. Draco’s jaw is tight, the way it gets when he’s trying to restrain himself.

"That was what made you listen to me in the end,” Scorpius continues. “When I stood up to you and told you about how brave she thought you were. You said ‘there’s more of her in there than I thought’. Like you were surprised I could ever be anything like her. Because in that world I’m cold, and hard, and respected. Just like a Malfoy should be. If only you could have the other me for a son, and the other you could have this me. Then maybe you’d have a son you could be proud of in both worlds. A-and I could have a father who loved me.” His voice is trembling slightly, and he looks down at the ground so his dad won’t see the tears prickling his eyes.

For a moment Draco is perfectly silent. His fingers clench tightly together and he looks as though he’s trying to control an explosion inside, while the exterior remains as perfectly presented as always. “I find the son I have perfectly adequate,” he says finally.

Scorpius snorts. “Adequate? Is that what you think of me? I suppose it’s better than being a terrible disappointment." He turns to start walking back to the dorm. His dad was right. It’s too late for this, he’s too tired to fight right now. He wants a warm shower and his bed. He wants Albus.

"That wasn’t what I meant,” Draco says quietly behind him.

“Then what?” Scorpius asks, turning back to face him. “What did you mean?” He looks expectantly at his dad, but Draco says nothing. “I know I’m not the son you wanted, you’ve made that abundantly clear. But I can’t be you – I wouldn’t want to be; if it’s hell inside my head I can’t imagine what it’s like in yours – all I can do is by my adequate self. And I’m very sorry for that. I’m-”

“Scorpius." 

He breaks off. His mind is still full of things to say, everything he always wanted to say but wasn’t brave enough to, all the little ways Draco had made him feel unwanted over the years. Was this how Albus had felt arguing with his dad? Throwing out words and hoping something would hit home, enough to prove him right, or wrong, or just to get something, anything, back in return.

"I never want you to apologise for being who you are ever again,” Draco says, sounding fierce, maybe even a little desperate. “Do you understand me?" 

For a brief moment Scorpius wants to keep fighting, but then he realises his dad’s cold, grey eyes are wet, like melting ice. 

"Yes,” he says in surprise. “Yes. I-I do understand.”

Draco nods, and draws in a breath. “There is nothing disappointing about you, Scorpius. And you are right, you are not the son I expected to have. I think you are far more than that. Just like your mother, you are a constant surprise. Becoming friends with Albus, changing time to save a life cut short, standing up to the darkness. You would have made her very proud.”

Scorpius stares at him, transfixed and overwhelmed. He feels tossed about on a grey sea of emotion, the way he so often does when he’s talking to his dad who is sometimes so hard to understand. 

“You have done a great many things, Scorpius," Draco continues, something hoarse and tight in his voice, "good things, things to be proud of. But you have also endangered so much.

"For a very brief time I thought I had lost you, and it was- It was like a little light had left the world. Your mother gave up so much for you, and to lose you now…” He shakes his head. “You are my only family, Scorpius. Please be safe.”

Scorpius swallows. His hands are shaking properly now, and the tears from earlier are blurring his vision. He sniffs and wipes his eyes on the back of his sleeve. “Yes. Yes I will. I promise.”

Draco nods. “Very good. Now shall I escort you to the dungeons? I think we’re both in need of a rest.”

Scorpius nods, still reeling. All he can do is try and keep up with his dad, too stunned to speak or think for himself. As they walk along Draco’s hand comes back onto his shoulder. This time it feels like a gentle, protective warmth, and all Scorpius can do is stare at the floor, stay silent, and try to cope with whatever is welling up inside him until he’s alone. 

And the whole way down to Slytherin house the time turner weighs heavy in the pouch on his back where he’d hidden it earlier. He’d considered trying to use it again, despite all the consequences, but now he knows that all he can do is destroy it. Keep himself and this world, which might not be too bad after all, safe. 


End file.
